


Lilac Wine

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: Lilac wine is sweet and heady, like my loveLilac wine, I feel unsteady, like my loveYou can't remember everything about the summer before he left, but you do remember some things. You remember the smell of the lilac bushes. You remember the taste of cheap wine. And you remember the way that Jack Morrison made your head spin.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Lilac Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I kept the reader with no pronouns, mostly so that you could make that decision.

You remember the summer before he left for Overwatch. It was the peak of summer, and you remember everything being a warm haze. Soft touches and brushed hands against each other as you walked. While you were happier than you had been in years, you knew deep down that there was an unspoken hurt that hovered in between you. It reminded you of the mist that covered the ground in the early morning before the sun rose. It reminded you of when going over a hill too fast and your stomach dropping out from under you. And it reminded you that Jack Morrison was leaving you for a base on the other side of the world in nearly a few weeks. 

Jack Morrison, you were certain, was what the Ancient Greek Gods looked like. Tone, blond, tall beyond your imagination. Those piercing blue eyes got you every time they turned in your direction, you were absolutely smitten. The first time that he spoke to you directly, you couldn’t even remember what he asked you. It was like you were drunk and the entire world was tilted slightly. You breathing had slowed down and it felt like your pulse was pounding in your ears. Whatever Jack asked you, you just nodded your head and agreed, hoping that it wasn’t a bad question or something he wasn’t fond of. 

“Okay, so then I’ll see you on Friday?” he asked, breaking you from your stupor. 

“Friday?” you asked, not sure what you had agreed to. But, if it meant seeing Jack again, you would be more than happy to go along with anything he asked of you. 

“For our date… That I just asked you on?” Jack said, blushing bright pink and rubbing the back of his head. 

You didn’t even know you could turn such a bright shade of pink. You apologized profusely, saying that you had been so caught up in the conversation that you hadn’t even realized what you were agreeing to. You told him how excited you were about getting the chance to spend any sort of time together, let alone on a date. And you told him that you were excited to get to see him outside of Indiana University. 

That Friday was absolutely magical. It was the end of spring, heading into warm summer nights and even warmer days. It had finally been a night that you didn’t have to wear an extra layer on top of your outfit. Jack however, still did. Only instead of that same blue and red jacket that you had seen across campus for months, he changed it out for a suit jacket, apparently really trying to look nice for your date. It made you a little self-conscious that you didn’t wear something nicer as well. You both decided that dinner was probably the best way to start off a date, deciding to go to a nice restaurant downtown. They had opened up the patio for the first time that year, and you both took the opportunity to sit outside and enjoy the cool evening air.

You couldn’t remember the conversation or what you ate, or even if you ate at all. What you did remember was the way that the breeze messed a single strand of that perfect blond hair every time it would come up. And you remember the lights hung above the patio that made little sparkles in those deep blue eyes. You remembered the way that the restaurant was muffled, only to be chaotic for a few seconds whenever a waiter or patron opened the double doors that led inside. You remembered smelling a little bit of Jack’s soap if the breeze blew the right way. You remembered cautious fingers going to hold yours. And you remembered cheap wine split between the two of you, the taste lingering on your tongue and lips minutes after your glass was empty. But, most of all you remembered the lilac bushes. 

The patio was lined with them. It was intoxicating. The smell, seeing Jack draped in soft lighting, slightly pink from embarrassment and from the wine… It was almost too much for you, and your world was tilting slightly again, a side-effect you were sure had nothing to do with the one glass of wine you had consumed. It was like one of those old photo filters had been dropped onto your world: Everything was slightly saturated and slightly blue, except for Jack. 

The walk home lead you through more lilac bushes, down cobbled sidewalks that technology had yet to touch. You played with the sleeves of your shirt the entire time, mostly looking down at your feet, not sure how to hold a conversation with Jack. He walked alongside you, slightly taller and with his hands in his pockets. When you got to the turn-off for your ranch house, you stopped, looking up into piercing blue eyes, head still hazy from being near him. Without even thinking about it, you leaned in, wrapping your arms around his shoulders in a soft hug. Hands hovered over your back for a second before wrapping around you pulling you close. The evening breeze picked up and you could smell his soap, the laundry detergent he wore, and those lilac bushes.

The next time that you saw Jack Morrison was three days later. He was in town, talking to a pretty girl you had seen around campus before, carrying a stack of books that you knew didn’t belong to him. Seeing the way he smiled and laughed in his light colored shirt and well pressed khaki pants made your heart skip a beat. You could only think of what you did wrong on your date to make him go running to that pretty girl. Maybe the hug had been a bad idea? Or was it because you didn’t talk as much as you were supposed to? What if Greek God Morrison had realized that you were nowhere near as perfect as he was and wanted someone better?

What if?

What if? 

What  _ if? _

Then Jack’s perfect voice called out to you. It broke your stupor and made you smile. Jack handed the pile of books back to his classmate and came over to you immediately. As soon as he started talking your world started to tilt, and your head grew hazy, your mind focused on perfect lips and blue eyes instead of conversations. Jack lead you down the street, only once stopping to offer to buy you lunch, saying that he couldn’t stop thinking about your date the other night.

There was that feeling in your stomach again. That dropping of pure joy being around Jack. You had immediately agreed, saying that you were happy to spend as much time as possible with him. Jack Morrison was everything that you ever wanted. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about it, but he was smart and ambitious and charismatic. You enjoyed the way that his smile was slightly lop-sided. You liked how he talked about his time in the military, and how he talked about this program that the military had specifically chosen him for. You liked his work ethic and his drive and his ability to always see the good in the world. 

The days you spent together started to turn into weeks. And while you were excited about spending the time with Jack, you knew that it wasn’t going to last. Jack was leaving for the military again at the end of the summer. He was leaving for Overwatch or something he called SEP, or  _ something.  _ It didn’t matter. Jack was leaving and you were growing too attached to him. 

You grew attached to him while sitting outside and enjoying lunch or ice cream on the hot summer nights. You grew attached while walking down the street, fingers laced with each other’s, blushing bright pink. You grew attached while at the lake, watching Jack be fearless as he jumped into the middle of the lake with no fears. And you grew attached as you sat around a fire that night, wrapped up in a towel and sharing each other’s body heat. And while conversations were lost to time, you remembered one perfectly. 

The night that Jack walked you home, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders in a hug, trailing your hand down to his, not letting go.

“Why haven’t you kissed me?” you blurted out, blushing bright pink and looking in the opposite direction. 

You remember the way that Jack’s breathing hitched. How the thumb on the back of your hand stopped it’s circular motions. When you had the courage to look up again, you noticed the pink on Jack’s ears and cheeks. It made you smile, thinking that you could embarrass this man. Finally, Jack spoke in his calming voice. “I don’t want to fall more in love with you,” he admitted. 

Whatever answer you had been expecting, it wasn’t that one. It felt like you had been punched in the chest, and you quickly pulled your hand away, biding Jack a goodnight as you disappeared into your house, your heart beating in your ears once again. 

You ended up avoiding him for a few days, too embarrassed to face him after his declaration of love to you. But the summer was coming to a close. A few more days and you would be seeing Jack off at the airport, off to whatever special program he had signed up for. Those days of spending almost every waking moment with Jack would be over, and you would be alone once again, wishing to see your perfect Greek God. 

When you couldn’t avoid him any longer, you asked him out to dinner. The same restaurant that you went on your first date. You sat at the same table on the much more crowded patio. You were sure that he bought the same wine, and you definitely ate the same food. The light breeze still moved a single strand of perfect blond hair whenever it rose up. Your fingers wrapped around his, trying to keep him as close to you as possible. Your legs touched under the table, small sparks of electricity floating through your whole body whenever your legs moved or knees touched. 

After desert was had and the last of the wine drank, both of you headed down the path that lead to your homes. The cobbled sidewalks that once felt rough and jostled you with every step felt smooth and comforting. This was familiar to you. Only this time instead of walking with hands in pockets, you wrapped your arm around his, resting your head on his shoulder, just listening to him talk. He was excited about the program. Only a few days away, you didn’t want to think about losing him. You didn’t want to think about how he could be shot at once again. And you definitely didn’t want to think about how you would be the one to take him to the airport to watch him leave. 

When you got to the path that broke off to your house, you pulled away, taking his hands in yours once again. There was an unspoken tension between the two of you. The last time that you stood here, you asked why he didn’t kiss you and he admitted to being in love. And now, not only was that declaration still hanging in the air, but it was painfully aware to both of you that tonight was your last night together. It was painful, standing there, just holding those hands in yours. 

Slowly you went to wrap your arms around his shoulders, moving to his neck and holding him close. Jack’s arms wrapped around your waist as you both stood there for a few seconds, just enjoying the closeness between the two of you. As you pulled away slowly, Jack’s hand went to cup the side of your face, his thumb running over your skin. 

You don’t remember everything about your time together, but you remember that night. The breeze picked up as he leaned in, pressing his lips to yours. You entire body felt like it was static. You brain was spinning in a familiar, now welcomed, way. You could smell his soap and the lilac trees that grew around your property. And you could still taste that cheap wine, lingering on chapped lips as you both kissed each other with words that you couldn’t say. 

“I love you,” he said softly pulling away. 

“I love you, Jack Morrison,” you said quietly in response, your brain still reeling from the smell of lilac trees and cheap wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, feel free to yell at me over on Twitter @devsparxx and give my new tumblr a follow at @writing-sparxx


End file.
